Five Nights
by TheScorekeeper
Summary: Aleria Voguel just moved into a new town and got a job at Fazbear Entertainment. Things are not what they seem here though, can she survive her Five Nights at Freddy's?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 The Interview**_

"If you want the job Miss Voguel, you can have it."

Who would have thought that sentence, and my reply would put me into the nightmare of my life, and the longest week I'd ever have.

"I'd love the job," I said with a smile as I shook my new employer's hand.

Mr. Fazbear was the owner and operator of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The job had been suggested to me by the temp agency in Kentville, Nova Scotia. I had just moved to Greenwood and was on the hunt for at the least Summer employment. Being a military brat had it's perks – and it's pitfalls – employers were usually pretty quick to grab us up for temp work while we continued to job search or while our parent's - My stepfather in my case – finished their course work in the sleepy Greenwood air force base. I hadn't wanted to work at the closer McDonald's with my mother, so Fazbear Entertainment was a boon I wasn't going to sniff at.

"Just go home, rest, and be here for Ten o'clock. I'll have your security uniform ready by then and will give you the two hour walk through before settling you into the security office for the night and locking up," Mr. Fazbear instructed as he walked me to the front door.

I took it upon myself to take a look at the animatronics that were on stage singing a little birthday jig to a small crowd of very happy children. Looking after them over the night would be a breeze so long as no teenagers decided to try and break in...

Oh, how little I realized...

I took my mother's Volkswagen back to our home; singing along to whatever decided to play on through my iPod. Just listening and happy that I had gotten the job so quickly. My mom was waiting for me when I got home, an expectant look on her face, I schooled my expression into one of disappointment.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked.

"Ah mom," I started, before failing and cracking the smile I knew was coming, "I got the job!"

She blinked, then responded with a smile of her own, "That's great!"

"Yea, it's a night job though, so I'm going to try and have a nap... I'll be working Ten tonight until Six in the morning tomorrow, but that's just so Mr. Fazbear can walk me through the job. Every other night I work will be Midnight 'til Six," I explained quickly.

"Well, then you'd better get to bed now, I'll wake you up with enough time to get ready, eat and head out."

"Thanks mom," I said with a smile.

With that, I went into my room, closed the blinds to make it as dark as possible in my room and napped the rest of the day away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 The First Night**_

I woke when my mom called me. It was now Nine at Night, the sun had gone down. I quickly changed into comfortable clothes, knowing I'd have to change once I got to the Pizzeria. I ate quickly, giving my mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek; I grabbed the Volkswagen's keys and drove to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I was a good ten minutes early by the time I parked the little car. I killed the engine and sat still for a moment, looking at the restaurant that I'd be working in until my stepdad was done his coursework. It was a little eerie without the other cars, I saw a truck that could only possibly be Mr. Fazbear's as there was no one else but my employer and the animatronics. The likelihood that the animatronic animals could drive was next to none.

Walking to the door, I saw the clearly posted 'Closed, Please come again Soon!' sign on the door next to the hours of operation. Looked like I would be on my own until six am, but the restaurant would be closed until nine the next morning. Must be so that the employees can have time to ready the place for all the kids. The door was unlocked, so I poked my head in.

"Hello?" I asked politely, "Mr. Fazbear?"

"Over here in Pirate Cove, Miss. Voguel," I heard the familiar voice of Mr. Fazbear.

I hurried over to the purple curtain that was sectioned off from the rest of the restaurant. The obvious 'Sorry! Out of Order" sign put infront of it made me curious, how long had this attraction been on the mend?

"Behind the curtain, dear," I heard, "I'm just making slight repairs to Foxy."

I moved the curtain aside, and was promptly startled by the Fox-pirate and his hook being rather close to my face.

"Whoa! Sorry about that!"

What seemed to be the animatronic taking a swing at me was Mr. Fazbear working on some wiring.

"T-that's okay, Sir," I replied, smiling at the animatronic, "You must be Foxy, pleasure to meet you. Please take care of me."

As I said that I lightly took his hook by the hand and gave it a light shake. A click and whirr were my answer to my greeting, his wires and gears were in a slight working order, but there seemed to be something not right with the sound still. I was no mechanic though, so this was probably normal sound.

Mr. Fazbear chuckled at me and looked at Foxy, "Seems you have another fan. Miss Voguel, I have your uniform on the table under the camera," he explained and pointed, before going back to his work, "I'll be right out to introduce you to the others, why don't you change in the ladie's? It's in the hallway on the left."

I followed where he had pointed and noticed the camera, which was pointed directly at the opening in the curtain. Bit of an odd placement, but I guessed it was so that no one could mess with the damaged animatronic. Taking the uniform, I quickly followed my boss' instructions and found the ladies.

The uniform I then noticed was only a shirt, badge and hat. The shirt was a bit large for my frame. I was a short lady for my age, I tucked the extra shirt material into my pants, but the badge into it's place and then put the security hat on. With a quick look in the mirror, I noted that I looked the part at least. I decided that my long curly hair would be better placed under my hat and quickly put it in place with a hair tie. There, the hat was now secure. With that, I went back to Pirate Cove to see that Mr. Fazbear had shut the curtain once more, and that he was waiting for me.

"There you are! I'm sorry about the shirt, we mostly have men for this position. But hey, at least you're not in the waitress uniform, right?" Mr. Fazbear said almost sheepishly.

I smiled and nodded, "Yep, and hey I'm a short lady so it's hard to get clothes that fit properly anyways!"

He chuckled at that, "Right, well, I'd better introduce you to your new coworkers... You've already met Foxy," he said, pointing back at the curtain, leading me into the main part of the restaurant, he pointed to the band that was on stage, "Here we have Freddy Fazbear on mic, Bonnie on guitar, and Chika on keyboard and mic."

The three animatronics were staring ahead; Freddy was a large brown bear in a top hat, Bonnie was a purple rabbit, and Chika looked kind of like a duck. I smiled at the three of them and waved. There was no reaction from the three of them. Mr. Fazbear introduced me to the three of them as the new night guard. He then led me away from them.

The rest of the tour was short, shorter than two hours had needed to be really. Once I was sat into my office, Mr. Fazbear asked me a rather odd question.

"So, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine, it's probably going to be a little eerie the first couple nights, but I'll get used to it," I smiled.

Mr. Fazbear got a weird look on his face. Like there was something I was missing about the establishment, and that I may have inadvertently hit the nail on the head with that. That gave me a little kernel of wonder of what I had stepped into. I'm sure I would find out.

"Well, I'm the first one to open the place in the morning, so I'll go start locking up. I'll have a key for you tomorrow morning at Six O'clock. After that, your shift begins... Welcome to Fazbear Entertainment Miss. Voguel."

And with that, Mr. Fazbear stood and grabbed his coat, I looked at the computer. He smiled at me one last time and turned the generator on. So, the place ran on generator power at night? Must have solar panels set up on the roof during the day to save on electricity during the night for the watchmen to have enough power to last. Fair enough; Nova Scotia was known for being weirdly Eco-friendly.

I silently watched as Mr. Fazbear locked up the rest of the building, following him on the cameras. I grabbed my phone, figuring it'd be alright to set an alarm for six in the morning to let me know when Mr. Fazbear would be back. I didn't think I'd fall asleep - I was a known night-owl in my family – I just wanted to make sure I'd ready to see him again and knew I'd need a few seconds to collect myself if the dark restaurant was a little spooky. I looked for Mr. Fazbear on the cameras again, to see that he had made it to the front door. He looked directly into the camera and gave a little wave before leaving and shutting the door.

I took that as the cue for my shift to start. I sat back in my chair and look at the time on my phone, 00:00 it reads, exactly midnight. The ambient noise of Freddy's Pizza was a little spooky, I checked the cameras, everything was as it was supposed to be. There were four buttons on either side of the computer's mouse. Labeled "Light" and "Door" I pushed the right light and left door, the light above the right door went on and the left door shut. I pressed them again and the light shit off and the door opened. I pondered the meaning of that when the phone started ringing.

It made me jump a bit, then, I realized it was probably Mr. Fazbear calling. Thinking he had forgotten something I looked around, the only thing in the office, was my stuff. I then looked for the phone, but quickly discovered there was none to be found.

A sound akin to a tape started playing, and then out came a voice.

" _Hello, hello?_ "

"Uhhhh, hello?" I questioned, this was weird, Mr. Fazbear didn't say anything about a phone call.

" _Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact..."_

Fair enough, the last night-watch probably left a tape behind, that was nice of him.

" _So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay?"_

"Okay," I said in answer to no one at all. Still, it felt rude to not reply. The tape was going on without me, so I listened in on it again.

" _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh it's kind of a legal thing, you know."_

Mr. Fazbear hadn't given me that, odd. Wouldn't the employer have done that?

" _Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death-"_

"Death!?" I squaked.

" _\- Has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days-"_

"90 Days?" That was a long wait to tell someone that somebody had been hurt...

" _\- Or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced..."_

There was a pause in the dialouge that gave me a breather to think about the place I just got hired at.

" _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about."_

"Yea, sure, then why did you just read me a waiver?"

" _Uh, the animatronic characters here do tend to get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

"They're quirky at night? How?" I tried to not climb under the desk. This was enough to get the heart ticking quick.

" _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night-"_

"Oh Shit!" I squeaked and checked the two places the animatronics were.

Bonnie was missing from the stage. I panicked a bit before I found him in the party room, maybe this was an old program for him. The recording went on ignoring my plight.

" _\- Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too... But then there was The Bite of '87."_

"Bite?" I questioned morbidly curious.

" _\- Yeah... I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"Holy Shit..."

" _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here-"_

And there's where the tape betrays it's age it seems... I'm a night watchlady.

" _-If any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll P-"_

 _'They'll P?'_ I thought.

" _-They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the Rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... Forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

Well, that answered that particular question... What's so bad about wearing the suit? Hell I'd wear one if I had to...

" _Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices... Especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... And Death... Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh..."_

Oh... Well, that scratched that idea off the list. I checked around again, and saw that Bonnie was still trolling around in the party room. My nerves were now on end. This guy's nervous laugh was not helping problems.

" _Y-yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

And with that I heard a click, and the restaurant was once more, silent.

Well, silent aside from the slight rustling noises that I was sure were coming from the party room. I took a look, yep, Bonnie was still in there. I checked the stage, Chika and Freddy were now starring at the camera. I blinked at it. Creeped out, I switched to Pirate Cove. Even Foxy was behaving odd. I couldn't see all of him, but he was poking his hook past the curtain and his eyes were glowing eerily in the dark shadows provided by the curtain.

I looked at the time, it was Three in the morning. My mom would be driving to the McDonald's now to open it. Not like she could really do anything, it was probably just a prank. Yeah, a previous employee playing a prank on the new one was a common thing, Mr. Fazbear was probably in on the joke and would have a laugh with me about it in three hours.

With that cheerful thought, I went back to watching Freddy, Bonnie, Chicka, and Foxy. They didn't seem to want to get too far away from their zones. Sure, Bonnie was wandering around aimlessly, but the closest he'd gotten to me was when he decided to chill out in the hallway for a couple minutes before shuffling back to the party room. I noticed that the kitchen was Audio only, and that's when a strange noise made me pause and flick around on the cameras.

"Dum dum di dum dum"

The frig? I flicked around until I landed on Pirate Cove where the sound got louder. Foxy was still visible, and the sound was apparently coming from him. Huh, maybe he used to have a song and his broken mechanics were messing around with his voice box. I made a mental note to let Mr. Fazbear know about it at Six. I took another look at the time, it was Five now. Soon, my first night would be done without much trouble from the animatronics.

I flicked through the cameras, I couldn't find Chika. A loud crash and bang was heard, so I flicked over to the kitchen. Apparently, the chicken wanted to make herself a bedtime snack, well, so long as she stayed over there, I was fine with this apparent development. I went back to the Party Room to check on Bonnie, to find that he had moved. I flicked past the different cameras and past Foxy again – he was still singing to himself and hadn't moved – Bonnie was nowhere on the cameras.

I sat back perplexed, I then tried the left light; nothing outside that door. I flicked the right light on.

A startled squeak left my throat as I quickly slammed the right door down. Well, I've found Bonnie he had taken the time to sneak up on my door while I was distracted by Chika and Foxy. I turned the lights off and waited for him to leave.

Flicking to the stage, Freddy looked pretty lonely by himself, he was still starring at the camera, which was creepy in and of itself. I flicked over to Foxy to see more of him out of his curtain. I could now see all of his torso, he also wasn't singing. I left his camera to check on stage, Chika seemed to have moved back from the kitchen, good on her.

I checked the door light, Bonnie was gone. I opened the door. Looking around again, I found him at the back of the hallway. Well, Bonnie was a curious bunny. I'd have to keep a close tag on him next time.

With that a Victory Fanfare startled me. Final Fantasy VII startled me into seeing that it was Six. I looked at the front door, Mr. Fazbear was just opening the door. I flicked to the stage, everyone was in their places, even Foxy had retreated behind his curtain once more. I looked at Mr. Fazbear, he had a hard look on his face as he did a check on the animatronics.

What was he looking for? I didn't have long to search as he disappeared suddenly from all the cameras. A couple minutes later, he came back and made a beeline for the office. I schooled my expression as best as I could.

"Good morning Mr. Fazbear," I said as cheerily as I could.

"Good morning Miss. Voguel, anything happen during the night?"

Did he not know about the recording, or was this a test?

"The animatronics were moving around a bit," I started, "And there was a phone call.."

"A call? But there's no phone in the office," he questioned.

"Yea, looks like the last night watchman left a friendly hello for me," I replied smiling.

"Oh, well if that's it..." he seemed a bit relieved, "you should go home Miss. Voguel"

"Sure," I said, "Oh, hey... Are the animatronics dangerous?"

"No, well, there was an incident in 1987, where an animatronic malfunctioned," he started, "but that was a previous location, it was shut down for safety."

"Okay," I replied, making plans to Google the hell out of Fazbear Entertainment after I had some sleep or coffee.

"Rest well, see you a couple minutes before Midnight?" he asked.

I hesitated before replying, "Sure thing Mr. Fazbear"

I had to walk past all the animatronics. I gave them polite nods, being a little motivated by the Heebie Geebies to get out of there while I still could. I left the building and made my way to the Volkswagen. Thank everything that I lived only retaliative short drive away from the restaurant. I got out of the car and zombie walked to my room, stripping out of the uniform I had been given and falling asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I had survived my First Night At Freddy's.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 Research**_

I slipped into my comfy desk chair and booted up my computer. Looking at Sauron's tank, I raised an eyebrow; I had just cleaned the thing and it was already gross again. The black beta fish was a true terror. I had tried to try the suggested bottom feeders to no avail; Sauron the Dark Lord was a One-Fish per tank kind of fish. The small bottom feeder snail I had named Fili and the catfish Haruka were safely removed into the nicer tank in my parent's room. The group of ghost shrimp had become dinner, which is what made the decision to move Haruka and Fili. With that I kept the tank as clean as I could, but Sauron seemed to be able to re-muck it up within hours of a fresh clean. He must like the mess, stupid fish.

Plonking in my password, I once more shook my fist at Windows 8.1. I can't wait for Windows 10, looking at it from a friend's computer made me instantly jealous. As soon as he told me it'd be a free update, I did my nerd happy dance. A quick Google later and I was on the homepage for Fazbear Entertainment. Nothing here that would explain the animatornics odd behavior.

With that in mind, I smacked myself on the forehead; if there was anything weird going on the homepage wouldn't say anything. I went back to Google and widened my search. There it was, an old police report that had made it's way into a paper somehow. Not to be one to sniff at something that seemed like a red herring at first glance, I went to the page and tried to see what I could find.

It looked like someone had done a report on all the weird things going on at the first restaurants. From Fredbear's Family Diner at the start. The diner opened and was a booming business in the late 1960's. It was in Mississauga Ontario. My biological father would have been a child growing up in that town at the time. A news clipping reported that a child had been killed just outside the diner, the killer was never identified. No staff or customers saw the incident. The restaurant was later closed due to bad rumors. That was sometime in the 1970's.

The next restaurant was in Moncton, New Brunswick, as well as another in Kentville, Nova Scotia. The New Brunswick restaurant was shut down for Health Code violations. As far as it was concerned, the restaurant's animatronic character's were moved from there to Kentville. Not the same location as the one I'm working at though, I'd have to drive over and see if I could find the place; or if it had been torn down.

There was an article about 1987. Reading it over carefully, I found that there was no information, other than the animatronics were acting strange, and one had harmed someone. The age and name weren't in the report. I sighed, this was either to protect a victim being under age, or it was a cover up from Fazbear Entertainment. I'd side with the former, seeing as a child's skull would be easier for something to clamp onto and cause that kind of damage. And that was only a guess because most children don't have fully developed bones at that point, and on the off chance that this one was a little more under developed, or just unlucky.

At any rate, someone had a complete frontal lobotomy for free in 1987. The animatronics from that store were all retired, where they were moved is a mystery. The article said something about scrapping them for the old one that would be moved again to a different location. Weather there was ever a lawsuit filed, was not in the article. I had to move on from there, with any luck I might be able to figure it out on my own.

Then there was a final article. A missing children incident. Five children that had been in the Pizzeria went missing. They were never found. No cameras were able to see them leaving, though the cameras saw them coming in. There was camera evidence that they went with someone that looked to be an employee. And someone was charged with the murders. Still, a murder charge when the children were missing was a bit odd. Unless this man admitted to killing them, but then why wouldn't he tell where he had taken the children?

Soon after the disappearances, the animatronics started leaking fluids that resembled blood and mucus around the faces. That, and many patrons complained about the smell. The reporter here said it was akin to reanimated corpses. Either a very imaginative writer, or the killer stuffed the children into the machines. Both didn't sound very appealing to me.

Wait, five children? There were only four animatronics. Unless the 1987 animatronics were moved to the same location. That would make sense, seeing as they could use the materials for repairs when they were needed. Who knows? Maybe Mr. Fazbear has been trying to repair Foxy with some of the older parts?

This lead to that restaurant closing its doors for quite a few years until the late 1990's. Enough time for the rumor mill to forget the place, and then get into a buzz when it reopened. This was the most successful location, thus far. That was only because it was still open. There were plenty of people that were on the internet – specifically Yelp - that complained about the pizza and the animatronics. You just don't have anything this full of bad publicity that's still trying to follow their original formula.

All in all, my research left me with a lot of questions, and few answers.

I looked at the time on my computer. I had been at this all day without knowing it. I had time for a shower, and nap, but I needed to get ready for tonight's shift.

I paused at that. Was I crazy enough to go back?

Knowing that this conundrum would bother me until I figured it out... Yes, I would be returning tonight to work my shift.

Maybe the animatronics can tell me something. But if they don't recognize me as a person, how do I get them to spill the beans on themselves? Putting my life at risk by going to the pizzeria and working my second shift would have to be enough for one that, I fed the Dark Lord Sauron, and turned the computer off. I'd grab a shower and take a nap, assuming I could sleep with all the information going through my mind.

It was time for a nap, and then...

My Second Night at Freddy's.

\- TheScorekeeper here, how are people liking this so far? Sorry about that first chapter, I wanted to set the story up a bit. This break between the nights will hopefully be refreshing.

Also, a note on the Diner and Pizza place locations. A quick Google search found the Diner surprisingly, and as for the NB location. It's there, but it's a Pizza and Donair shop. Very good food in my opinion, and nothing terrifying wanting to kill you and stuff you into a suit there.

Thanks for reading, have a good day until the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 Night Two**_

I made it to the door with time to spare, even so, it seemed like Mr. Fazbear had already shut the place down. He was waiting for me at the door. I grabbed my Extra Large coffee and walked over to him.

"Hi Mr. Fazbear," I said warmly.

"Good evening, early close tonight?" I asked curiously.

He gave me a curious look. Almost as if he was debating telling me. In the end, I think that he decided it couldn't help because he answered me.

"Yes, there was only three parties today, and I wanted to try to work on Foxy some more. Are you ready to start your shift?"

Working on Foxy, that suddenly reminded me, "Uh, yes sir. I noticed last night that Foxy was singing, any reason for that?"

Mr. Fazbear blinked, smiled, and replied smoothly, "Yes, part of what I'm trying to fix is his voice box. He must have glitched last night. Shouldn't happen again, but if it does, it's relatively normal."

I nodded and ducked into the building. Mr. Fazbear closed and locked the door behind me. I hurried into the office and sat down in the chair. I checked my phone and noted that there were still a few moments before Midnight proper. The generator hadn't even kicked in yet, making my phone the only light in the building. I could hear the sound of the generator kicking in.

Midnight. It was time to get through the second night. I set the Six AM alarm and started looking through the cameras. Foxy was behind his curtain, everyone else was on stage. A ringing noise startled me out of looking at the cameras. A sound like a tape recorder started clicking, and a familiar voice started talking.

" _Uhh, Hello? Hello?"_

"Hello again, strange voice," I replied to no one imparticular.

" _Uh, well, if you're hearing this, then you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"_

"Why did I come here again?" I asked aloud.

" _I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."_

"What?"

" _Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place... You know..."_

I looked at Foxy first, he hadn't moved, then went to the stage. I gave a startled jump when I saw that the three on stage were staring into the camera. Talk about creepy...

" _Uh.. Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_

I'm beginning to think that this guy is a total dolt, or that he needed some serious therapy after this job. Looking at the stage revealed that Bonnie was missing. I quickly searched his usual haunts and found him starring in the camera in the room with all the spare parts. Stupid rabbit.

" _I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors."_

What the actual hell had I gotten myself into?

" _So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course."_

Oh, come on, you practically admitted it.

" _I'm not implying that..."_

You sir, are an ass.

Banging in the kitchen made me note that Chika was on the move for pizza.

" _Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time."_

I checked, Foxy was looking out of it.

" _The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

A click.

The words of wisdom if they could be called that actually made the place seem creepier, if that was even possible. I kept a close eye on Chika and Bonnie, choosing to let Foxy chill out in his corner. The caller was right, Freddy seemed more than happy to just stay on stage and stare at the camera.

Suddenly, Bonnie disappeared from his area. I searched every area. Heading the words of the previous night-watch, I checked the right door. Nothing. Huh, okay then. I checked the left door and screamed while slamming my hand on the button to shut it. Found Bonnie. The generator started flashing a red light. Looks like he was right, the doors use a lot of power.

I would have to be more conservative. I flicked the light, the shadow of Bonnie was there, telling me that he was still standing out there.

I checked on the other animatronics, Freddy was still in place, but he wasn't starring into the camera any more. Chika was in the party room, staring into the camera with her jaw unhinged. I glanced at Pirate Cove, Foxy was further out of his area. I sighed and looked at the door light, Bonnie had moved on. I looked at my phone, it was now three in the morning, Bonnie had been outside the door for an hour.

A toreador march started playing, my first guess was to look at Foxy again, he was now completely out of his curtain and was starring into the camera. Foxy might be the creepiest next to Chika. I moved into the kitchen. Well, I found the sound, who was making it?

I wandered around the restaurant's cameras, leaving Foxy's alone. Freddy has left the stage. Well, that answers where the sound was coming from. I sat back in my chair. I'll have to conserve power and listen more than checking for everyone. I heard something from my right and checked the light and then promptly slammed the door down. Chika had been starring in through the window.

This place is a new sort of hell, I decided.

With a start I heard something running towards the left door. I slammed it down and checked all the cameras, Foxy was gone. His 'Sorry! Out of Order!' sign had changed to read 'IT'S ME'. I looked into the left hall's camera to see him running down the hall for the door I had closed. A banging sound came followed by three knocks.

Foxy was knocking on the door.

I ignored it and looked at the clock, a few minutes left until six am. I opened the right and left doors carefully, ready to slam them back down at the first sign of animatronic. Neither Foxy nor Chika were there.

In fact, looking around the restaurant, found that they had all returned to their places.

Once more I sighed with relief as Victory Fanfare played.

I had survived my second night.

I kept a close eye on both the animatronics and the front door, switching back and forth between the two. Both waiting for Mr. Fazbear, and waiting for the animatronics to move again. Nothing moved. I stayed like that until Mr. Fazbear opened the door. He wandered over to the bathrooms and then disappeared off all the cameras. Where was he going every morning?

I stayed in my place until he showed up again, making a beeline for the office.

"Miss Voguel," he said almost surprised to see me.

"Good morning," I replied, "The night was..."

"Good?" he asked.

I didn't want to complain, it was a new job and probation was a real thing that I didn't want to get in trouble over. So I sighed and swallowed the words that I knew would do me no good.

"Active is a more appropriate word, Mr. Fazbear," I answered, "seems they get busier on day two."

"Well, hopefully you'll do just as well tonight?"

"Yes," I replied.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to leave this place until I figured out what was going on here.

"See you tonight Mr. Fazbear"

Sorry for the long wait. Life tends to muck about, and I'm trying to gear up for FNAF 4. It's coming out early August and I can't wait. Until next time!

-TheScoreKeeper


	5. A Note to my readers

Hello,

This is TheScorekeeper.

I am just writing this note to let you all know why the year long hiatus happened on all my stories without notice. The original author StillCaresAboutNearding, or Alice as a few of you knew her unfortunately scummed to a life of depression, and took her own life December 16th, 2015. It has been very difficult to even look at these stories since then.

That being said, I am now working on new chapters for all my stories.

They may be a couple weeks in the works as I reclaim myself to finishing what Alice started.

For her and for myself.

The only thing I can say about Alice is this: She would not want anyone to have to make the choice she made. I'm sure that at the time, it seemed like the only way to continue on, but I will tell you that it is not.

If ANY of my readers out there are contemplating taking your own life, please, I'm begging you not to.

Just keep telling yourself, "One more day."

Promise yourself One more day.

And continue that promise everyday until you can spit in the face of your adversities.

There are people that love you.

There are people that care about you.

 **I LOVE YOU. I CARE ABOUT YOU.**

I don't even know you and I love you.

If you need someone to talk to, send me a message. _**I will respond**_.

Even in this darkness, there is light and hope _**somewhere.**_

 _ **Cling to it.**_

Until the next chapter...

TheScorekeeper


End file.
